Fugue Decesso
I can't believe I'm making a page for this guy An intelligent and powerful sorcerer who wants to be the god of Rosasharn. Fugue knows all of the magic in Rosasharn, with the exception of Holy and all forms of Light magic (light magic is only known by people born with the ability to use it, in this planet's case). He's self-centered, childish and an insane bastard. He's not very good with people minus his subordinates, Luna la Morte, having lived alone for ten years, he's also developed a hatred for others and knows nothing about love, but he's taken with a certain girl. He's playful and doesn't take things seriously... but if needed, he becomes sadistic and manipulative. Backstory Fugue was born in a town somewhere in Rosasharn called Eldany Village. He was loved by his parents and he was born a genius. One day, when he was eight years old, as revenge to the townspeople for killing his wife (they believed she was a vampire who ate the village mayor's young son, but she was human, their 2 year-old daughter Rosetta was the one who ate the boy), a Vampire Lord (last name Arabesque) had the townspeople murdered by his vampire army. Fugue was the only survivor of the massacre, as he was hiding in the secret attic of his home. He ran away and witnessed the village be burned down along with all the corpses, along with his family. He wasn't taken to an orphanage however, he found refuge in an abandoned mansion and lived alone from then on. Thanks to this event, he started believing the goddess of Rosasharn was incompetent for letting this happen and that people are idiots who need guidance. He began studying magic and lost his humanity thanks to the trauma. Trying to find a way to rid of the goddess as revenge, he started researching about the planet and realized that the god(dess) is powered by an "Ancient Crystal" in each kingdom, and that destroying these will depower the current god(dess) and the power will go to the destroyer. This gave him the desire to destroy these Crystals and become the new god, even though no one dared to touch these crystals, so he formed Luna la Morte from the seven most dangerous people in Rosasharn. Denzel Nero Fugue's alter-ego, a high school (?) student. He is schoolmates with the princesses (and Makie Sumire) of Rosasharn, and is in the school's photography club with Persia. Denzel is playful like his actual self, but is more outgoing and friendly, and is somewhat less intelligent. When using this alter-ego, he pretends he only knows "Sound" magic. He's still a bit crazy in this alter-ego, but isn't as evil. Denzel tends to give nicknames to people in his school, such as: *Persia Kirino - Sianyan, calls her "Akari-chan" sometimes. *Kagura Hajiri - Kagurin *Azusa Hajiri - Azumu *Izumi Aizawa - Izupyon *Miyako Akane - Miyaichi *Miyoko Akane - Miyoichi *Makie Sumire - Makie-Makie More Info *He sounds like the voice actor Akira Ishida. Fugue sounds like Purge from Space Channel 5 (or Ekoro when he's serious) while Denzel sounds more like Kaworu Nagisa from Neon Genesis Evangelion, and maybe Unusual Ekoro from Puyo Puyo, at least when he's cheery. *Fugue often teases and flirts with Persia, and enjoys seeing her embarassed by this, his alter-ego Denzel also acts this way towards her as well, but not as much. He also likes how naive and "cute" she is and likes to call her "Pia". So, he can't comprehend love, but he well understands sexual attraction. *He can be caring to some people. *He's similar to Aru Akise from Mirai Nikki and Kaworu Nagisa from Neon Genesis Evangelion, as they are all white-haired pretty boys who seem to have crushes on a meek person, like Akise to Yukiteru Amano (and that Tsubaki girl? IDK, I'm not a fan of this series), Kaworu to Shinji Ikari and Fugue to Persia. He also resembles Kaworu a bit. Category:Characters Category:Males